Un grito de ayuda
by Rocidito
Summary: Capítulo único. Ginny, una joven adolescente trata infructuosamente de sobrevivir a malas experiencias en la vida. Al final la desesperanza la vence y trata de quitarse la vida. Si eres impresionable por favor no leas el capítulo


_En letra cursiva van a encontrar los pensamientos de las personas en primera persona, con líneas separo los momentos en el tiempo. Espero no confundirlas mucho, pero es que son pensamientos de alguien confundida quien tiene todo revuelto. Presento una advertencia: Este capítulo maneja mucha angustia y dolor, si no están preparadas para leer algo fuerte, por favor no lean el capítulo. _

Algunos personajes no me pertenecen y otros son de mi autoría. JK Rolling escribió una historia fantástica, y un personaje que adoro por todas las posibilidades que brinda, Ginny Weasley.

**Un grito de ayuda**

_Hoy la tristeza me rodea, toda la oscuridad de mis pensamientos están nublando mi sentir, en las calles de París está lloviendo, el clima de hoy muestra la forma en que siente mi corazón. No quiero que nadie me mire, al menos hoy no. Estoy harta de todo, no vale ni que tenga miles de tatuajes, mi cabello esté lleno de colores y tenga piercing en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Todo es inútil, ellos siguen ahí, esperando mi descuido. ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta y caer en las palabras del estúpido de Pierre_?

– ¡auch!

Una lágrima esta vez de dolor se resbaló por la mejilla y al agua de la tina donde se estaba bañando fue a parar. _Siempre seré la estúpida que todos tienen como su última opción. Golpeen a la inglesa, díganle que la aman, para después intentar hacer hasta lo indecible delante del resto del equipo, si no hubiese sido por Alain_.

– ¡Rayos! Alain

_Por qué ese desgraciado no la quería. Ella era una buena chica, jamás había hecho nada grave. Le gustaba el dinero, ¡Claro que sí! En París para sobrevivir debía tener dinero y ella tenía buen instinto para los negocios, pero eso no era una falla en su carácter. Alain podía seguir con su arte en los tatuajes y ella lo ayudaría a que vivieran felices. Ella podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, no importaba que tuviera trece años, como le repetía Alain. Ella conocía sus facultades y todo lo bueno que tenía para dar._

Chapoteó un poco en el agua, hacía días había encontrado tranquilidad al acostarse ahí en la bañera y soñar, pero el día anterior después de la partida de Bill con su horrorosa novia francesita sintió tal desesperación que fue evaporada tan solo con el roce de la cuchilla en la piel de su muñeca. _Hoy será diferente, hoy todo va a cambiar. Ya no me importa que Bill me haya cambiado por la estúpida rubia. Ni que Alain piense que soy una pequeña. Ni que papá… ni que papá y mis hermanos no me quieran._ Lo siguiente lo dijo en voz alta.

– Mamá. ¿Por qué te tenías que ir? Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba. Estoy sola. Nadie está conmigo. Todos quieren un pedazo de mi, quieren cumplir sus deseos conmigo, ME gritan que soy su estúpida fantasía adolescente y no ven… No ven que soy una persona y que duele… duele –deslizó sus pies en la bañera y deseó morir bajo el agua. Deseó que toda la porquería de vida en que vivía se esfumara y pasara a ser sólo un mal recuerdo en el cuerpo de una anciana a punto de morir.

– Tal vez deba morir. Todos están cansados con mi presencia. Nadie me va a extrañar. Tal vez deba morir para reunirme contigo mamá. ¡Ay mamá! Voy a conocerte al fin. Voy a tocar tu piel de porcelana, porque aunque no creas yo me alcanzo a recordar de lo bella que eras. Tus ojos eran igual a los míos y tu sonrisa, podría ayudarme a sanar cualquier herida y ni siquiera tenías que usar esa estúpida varita. Bastaba tu sonrisa para hacerme feliz –repitió la frase una y otra vez, quería grabarse la imagen de su madre, esa borrosa foto que guardaba en el cajón de su ropa interior. Su más grande tesoro.

* * *

_Estoy en una nube de ensueño, todo empieza a ponerse borroso. Me acabo de dar cuenta que borroso es como se ve mejor la vida, así nada se siente real. Aunque ahora que lo pienso nada es real, toda mi historia es producto de malos entendidos y de cubrir las necesidades de otros. Pronto todo se acabará. _

_Observo una vez más mi cuerpo que empieza a flotar, pero no encima del agua de la tina donde me encuentro, no a eso no me refiero. Mi mente o mi alma, aún no sé cuál de las dos. Está flotando por encima y veo todo borroso, me encanta el color borroso. Y no puedo evitar reír de mi propio comentario. El color rojo de mi sangre tiñe el agua de la bañera, la palidez de mi piel ahora es cien veces peor. Mi cuerpo siente frío, mucho frío. Esa sensación me disgusta. _

– Quiero ver a mi mamá. Quiero que ella me proteja –lo digo todo en voz alta –Mamá lo hice por ti, porque quiero sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor. Por favor, no me dejes sola. No ahora. Yo siempre te siento junto a mi lado, así tu hayas muerto hace diez años. Mamá ayúdame.

El cuerpo de la chica se mueve en la tina, empieza a titiritar, mueve un brazo con las últimas energías que le quedan. Y todo se pone peor. La vela que iluminaba el oscuro cuarto de baño cae y enciende las toallas apostadas en el piso. La joven abre los ojos y observa el fuego que se levanta por las viejas paredes de ese lugar. _Voy a morir quemada_. Quiere reír de la ironía, ella buscaba una muerte tranquila y ahora todo será distinto. Posiblemente ponga en riesgo la vida de otros por su accionar. _Maldita sea la hora en que tu Molly Weasley decidiste traerme a este mundo. ¿Con qué derecho me trajiste para hacerme sufir? ¿Por qué me abandonaste, si yo te amaba tanto? Maldita sea Molly Weasley Prewett dímelo. Ten la cara y preséntate ante tu hija. Grítale que no la amabas igual que los demás. Dile a tu hija, Molly. Dile que la odias. Molly… –_ lloró con amargura un rato para terminar diciendo en un susurro –_Mamá no me dejes sola, mamá._

De ahí en adelante los recuerdos son confusos para la chica, parece que viaja dentro de las experiencias de su niñez y de su corta juventud. Hasta que llega al momento de su entrada a París. Recuerda la tristeza de separarse de sus hermanos, de su papá. Por un instante capta la pequeña lágrima que él derrama cuando la ve partir junto a Bill, pero se afirma que fue un error. Su padre jamás lloraría por ella.

Una vez se ha establecido en la ciudad luz, Ginny trata de salir adelante en el mundo muggle, aunque provenga de una familia de magos muy antiguos. Ella, la primera mujer Weasley en generaciones es una squib y tiene que lidiar con ello a su manera. En la ciudad sólo cuenta con Bill, sus demás hermanos y su padre están en Inglaterra y el contacto con ella ha decaído casi a cero para cuando ella cumple trece años, su madre había muerto cuando era una cría de cuatro.

Su hermano empezaba a trabajar en un banco Parisino cuando ella llegó a vivir a su lado y no siempre notaba el interés masculino en su pequeña hermana. La jovencita era poseedora de una belleza natural y fresca, sus hermosos ojos cafés con vetas de colores verdes y sobretodo su cabellera de color fuego eran algo que a todos embrujaba.

Quizás fuera por su inteligencia o tal vez por su soledad, pero a la chica siempre le atrajeron los hombres mayores. Los niños de su edad simplemente la aburrían, pero esa vivacidad le acarreó muchos problemas y más de un intento de intimar con ella, por parte de algún abusivo que quiso poseer su belleza y robarle su inocencia.

Primero fue el cuarentón vecino de apartamento, un hombre de origen español que vio en la chica el vivo retrato de su esposa muerta y decidió que la pequeña pelirroja era la encarnación de su adorada mujer, para tratar de arrinconarla de vez en cuando en algún lugar oscuro. Más de una vez se vio apaleado por la chica en sus exitosas fugas. La última vez tuvo que recurrir al médico libanés que atendía a inmigrantes a pocas cuadras del lugar donde vivían y así no tener que dar escusas, ni explicaciones de las varias heridas producidas por un arma corto punzante en la pierna y el brazo.

Lo que nadie jamás supo, fue que el gordo cuarentón tenía más de un sucio secreto escondido y cuando los acontecimientos con la pequeña pelirroja se dio lugar un viernes en la tarde, en el rincón oscuro de su apartamento, unas manos que todavía eran pequeñas para su edad, fueron quienes dieron el primer golpe a ese viejo loco que soñaba en sustituir a su esposa con una pequeña a quien la magia le había sido arrebatada en su niñez.

Alguien dijo una vez que se requiere valor para enfrentar a los enemigos pero enfrentar a los amigos, y más si ellos son su propia familia, el valor que se necesita es mucho mayor; el joven quinceañero había visto morir a su madre, y ver a su padre perdiendo la cordura con el paso de los años. Por eso cuando vio a la pequeña asustada y arrinconada en esa sucia esquina del apartamento donde residía junto a su padre, no lo dudó y lo golpeó fuerte para permitirle a la chica huir. Al ver el resultado de sus acciones el joven huyó y de él jamás se supo nada más.

A los pocos momentos el gordo trató de despertar y la chica tomó una lata en sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas se defendió, hiriendo al viejo loco, obligándolo a ir al hospital del libanés, el mismo sitio donde se contactó con la muerte, al recibir una inyección infectada de una extraña enfermedad que acababa el sistema defensivo del cuerpo, obligándolo a morir hasta de la más pequeña e insignificante gripa. Algunos dirían que era una muerte llena de ironía, otros dirían que era justicia divina; pero al final ese hombre cuarentón recibió de lo que dio.

Odiaba ese recuerdo. Ese era casi el peor de todos. Aunque lo del día anterior con Pierre había sido peor, mucho peor. Se había enamorado perdidamente del delantero del equipo de fútbol del colegio. ¿Quién no? Era un moreno de ojos verdes que la tenía hechizada. Solo al verlo su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que ni con Alain había logrado sentir y eso que él le había tocado partes de su cuerpo que nadie más había tocado… era cierto que fue mientras trató de hacerle un piercing en el seno, pero eso también contaba. Al fin y al cabo Alain, siempre era su salvador. Le rogó miles de veces para que no se hiciera esos tatuajes, ni el piercing de la ceja izquierda. Ni el pequeñito de la nariz. Pero nada de eso importaba. Alain la veía tal vez como a su hermanita, aunque la hubiera besado dos veces ya.

No, ella no odiaba a Alain. Él siempre sería alguien especial para ella. Ella odiaba que él la creyera pequeña. Le decía mil veces que él esperaría a que ella fuera mayor de edad para tener algo con ella, pero faltaban cinco años. Cinco malditos años que ella no iba a vivir. Y todo porque ese día había decidido estar junto a la sonrisa y los abrazos de su mamá… Su mamá y Alain, bueno siendo justa también Bill. Ellos eran las únicas tres personas en todo el mundo que habían mostrado algún interés genuino en ella.

No como el malnacido del Pierre, que le dijo que la amaba y después la obligó a hacer cosas enfrente de todos sus amigos. Ella no quería pero él le aseguró que nada pasaría, que pronto se sentiría bien. Cuando lo beso por enésima vez ese día, sintió unas manos que la tocaron y no pudo reprimir el grito de terror que sintió.

– No grites inglesita –dijo uno de los muchachos

– Aquí nadie te escuchará –la sonrisa de Pierre la aturdió

Todo era una mentira, lo veía en los ojos verdes del joven. Observaba la misma lujuria que hacía unos años había visto en la cara del vecino cuarentón de Bill. Estaba perdida, ese día estaba totalmente sola, la suerte estaba echada y tenía que ser inteligente si quería salir de ahí con el menor número de heridas posibles.

– Me asusté, porque no esperaba que me tocara –pasó saliva con fuerza –Pierre no quiero que ellos me toquen

– Esa fue la condición, Pierre. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a tenerla

– Tu dijiste que podíamos entretenernos después del partido, que la chica cooperaría

– Cállense los dos –gritó Pierre mientras avanzaba hacia la joven y la confortaba con un abrazo, ella se dejó abrazar. Sentía la falsedad en ese abrazo pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar, no ahora que había decidido dar batalla hasta el final –Vamos princesita. Los dos nos amamos, y quiero que los demás puedan observarlo, es mi regalo para ellos. Se los debo. Son mis hermanos del alma. Todo lo hacemos juntos ¡Tu lo has visto! Siempre nos ves por ahí a los tres. Y yo no soy egoísta, todo lo comparto con ellos, incluso lo más preciado para mi que eres tu –La chica volvió a pasar saliva con fuerza.

– Pero hoy no… Hoy solo quiero estar contigo. Quizás mañana.

– Eres estúpida o qué. No te dije que todo lo comparto. Que ellos son todo para mi –La chica había retrocedido unos pasos al ver la cara de enojo de Pierre –Princesita, perdóname. Es que todo esto me tiene excitado, no dejo de pensar en ti y en tus hermosos labios. Y quiero, quiero tenerte para mi.

– Pierre… -No podía salir corriendo, los dos grandulones amigos de Pierre tapaban la única salida del baño del lugar. Tendría que distraerlos un poco –Pierre, déjame prepararme. Quiero estar lista para todo. No, así no me siento bonita.

– Pero estás muy linda –agregó Pierre avanzando hacia ella de nuevo

– No, espera –alzó su mano, para que el muchacho no se acercara más –De verdad, no me siento bonita. En el morral traigo ropa especial… sí, ropa especial para esta ocasión. Quería… quiero, quiero que todo sea lo mejor para ti. Así que por qué no me dejas ir a vestirme y vuelvo. Vuelvo para que… para que estemos juntos con tus amigos y tu. Sí, los tres.

– ¡Eres una inglesita traviesa! –Dijo Pierre con burla en su mirada.

– No te imaginas… -Ginny trató de componer su mejor sonrisa y lo logró porque al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba caminando hacia el baño de mujeres unos pasos adelante del lugar.

Esa mañana había quedado con su novio en encontrarse a la salida del gimnasio en la puerta de los hombres. El gran partido de la temporada estaba por venir y hoy el equipo de fútbol había entrenado para ganar, lo que la chica ignoraba era que ella la recompensa al final del duro entrenamiento. _Imbécil, soy la mayor imbécil de este planeta_. Buscó en el baño otra salida, se agachó en el lugar buscando una forma de huir de ahí. _Malditas hormonas. ¿Quién me manda a querer perder mi virginidad con el capitán del equipo de fútbol?_ _Si Alain supiera… Alain, no sabrá nada_.

En un momento vio su oportunidad de escapar, pero uno de los amigotes de Pierre selló su otra salida sin darse cuenta. _Rayos_. Se vistió con un camisón provocativo que encontró en un catálogo de una revista, para una ocasión especial, había pensado aquella vez. Se sentía ridículamente expuesta con ese pequeño traje semi transparente. _Estoy perdida, van… van a abusar de mi. Y yo… Voy a cooperar para que no me golpeen._ Porque sí de algo estaba segura la chica, era que de esa saldría seriamente golpeada si no lograba escaparse antes.

Entonces vio al de la camiseta con el número ocho en su espalda moverse dela salida hacia las piscinas quitarse del lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó aceleradamente hacia su libertad. Cuatro, tres pasos, lo había logrado, ya tenía la manija en su mano, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del cabello y la tiraba al piso.

– ¡Arggggghhhh! –El grito de dolor se debía escuchar hasta en China, pero a quién quería engañar, ella estaba sola en el vestier de hombres y nadie fuera de ahí la escucharía gritar mientras un trío de bárbaros se ensañaban con ella…. Por estúpida.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, princesita? –la tomó por el cuello y la lanzó lejos de la puerta –Crees que no se lo que chicas como tu piensan. Ja, claro que lo sé piensan que como soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol sólo sé patear un balón y que no uso la materia gris de mi cabeza. Estúpidas… están equivocadas, todo está bien planeado. Tu vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, o si no -¡plaf! –el sonido del puño impactando en la cara de la chica retumbó en el silencio del lugar. Incluso los amigos de Pierre, quedaron callados al ver la expresión en la cara del muchacho. Parecía haber sido poseído por otra persona, porque sus facciones se habían deformado en un rictus de odio que no dejaban ver las hermosas facciones que lo caracterizaban.

– No la golpees mucho, Pierre. –él volteó a mirar a su amigo con ira –Si está muy golpeada –se apresuró a decir el pálido joven con el número ocho en su camiseta –no será lo mismo. Recuerda lo de Violette, la otra vez.

– No me recuerdes de esa golfa, malnacida. No vale la pena –rugió Pierre pero el enojo para con la inglesa, ya se había perdido

– Lo ves, es mejor que cooperes, muchacha –El chico la miraba, rogándole con sus ojos para que cooperara y todo saldría mejor.

– ¡Quítate esas botas baratas que traes puestas! –le grito Pierre a la chica. Ginny, no quería llorar, no era una persona de llanto fácil, pero en ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas –Y no llores estúpida, que no quiero ver tu maquillaje corrido. Ya eres suficientemente fea con esa porquería de cabello de colores y esos estúpidos piercing que adornan tu horrible cara. Para que ahora la embarres más, derramando lágrimas de colorido. Insípida inglesita de mierda.

Para cualquiera eso habría sido amedrentador, pero no para la adolescente que odiaba con todo su ser que criticaran su apariencia personal. Esa apariencia le había ayudado a quitarse a cuanto estúpido hombre creía que ella era bonita y por lo tanto utilizable. Todo hasta cuando había llegado a Pierre, creyendo que él veía en ella algo más. Trataba de ser honesta consigo misma y sabía que el joven no la amaba, pero jamás se le pasó por su mente que esa mirada encantadora, fuera poseedor de lo peor en un ser humano.

Se agachó y quitó con cuidado sus botas de tacón alto. Bailó un poco para distraer a los tres muchachos, que empezaban a aullar como perros bajo el encanto de la luna. Se agachó al piso y tomó sus botas y con paso decidido se acercó a Pierre y con furia contenida le asestó un golpe fuerte en el pecho, enterrándole un poco el tacón de la bota. Luego corrió, tomó la puerta de salida hacia la piscina y corrió.

Varias veces cayó al suelo, presa de la angustia porque sentía varios pasos detrás de ella. Buscó la salida del lugar… No la había, la única salida, era por donde había entrado. Estaba atrapada. En un movimiento desesperado subió al trampolín de diez metros, no creía que la buscaran ahí, pero todo salió mal, cuando uno de ellos observó su cuerpo acostado encima de la plancha. La obligaron a saltar y después la sacaron de la piscina a rastras. Los gritos de la chica, debían escucharse en China. Pero parecía que en ese país todos habían huido porque nadie la ayudó mientras que Pierre la abofeteaba otra vez.

– Te dije que no fueras estúpida, inglesita. Te lo advertí. Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre enojado –mientras que Pierre hacía un intento por quitarse el pantalón. Una voz de mujer se escuchó al fondo

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Los tres hombres quedaron callados, uno tapó la boca de la chica para que no gritara –Escuché algo. Hablen ahora, voy a llamar al entrenador para que venga para acá. En eso la voz femenina se alejó. Ginny quiso gritar, la iban a dejar ahí.

– Pierre, déjala. Vámonos, el entrenador nos tiene entre ojos. Sabe que algo hacemos en las duchas. Nos va a meter en problemas.

– No, esta perra muerta de hambre va a saber quién la manda.

– Vamos Pierre, no seas estúpido. No vale la pena. Tu lo has dicho, ella es insignificante. Sabes que hay otras mejores, más dispuestas.

– Sí Pierre, haznos caso y vámonos. –Pierre los miró con duda. No quería dejar a esa chica sin su castigo. Ella se merecía eso por ser tan mala mujer. Tan ofrecida.

– Está bien. Pero si esta golfa de porquería llega a abrir la boca, será mujer muerta. Lo oíste inglesa de mierda, vas a morir con que cuentes algo de nosotros tres. Conocemos bien quién eres. Yo sé que vives con tu hermano, ese que tiene esas pintas raras para vestir –la tomó del cabello y la acercó a su cara, mientras dejaba salir cada palabra con furia –Conozco todos tus movimientos y no dudaré en utilizar todo para destruirte si llegas a abrir la boca. Nadie va a creer en ti, porque con esa estúpida forma de ser tuya. Todos te creen una imbécil, una imbécil que necesita que le recuerden a las malas las cosas. Me entiendes ¿verdad? –la chica asintió con dolor –Bien, ahora vámonos.

La joven había entendido bien el mensaje, no podía poner en riesgo a Bill y su vida como aparente muggle en París, él no se merecía que su idiota hermana lo metiera en problemas. Se levantó con cuidado y se limpió la sangre que salía por su boca. Fue hasta el baño de hombres. Ellos ya habían huido, tomó su morral y se acurrucó encima de un inodoro y esperó a que apareciera alguien. Nadie apareció, con el pasar de los minutos, nadie fue a buscarla. Esperó hasta que fue de noche, se vistió como pudo, se puso sus botas que ahora tenían un tacón partido. Observó con pesar su adquisición, quería esos zapatos, los había comprado con mucho esfuerzo. Ahora tenía que quitarle el tacón a ambos, para poder caminar. Salió del gimnasio y se sintió más sola que nunca. Ella la inglesita golfa de porquería se había salvado de ser abusada por tres hombres, pero el dolor que llevaba dentro tardaría mucho tiempo en salir.

* * *

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior junto a Pierre y sus dos compinches viajaron por la mente de la chica, ahora nada importaba. Todo había terminado, pronto su mamá la abrazaría y su vida volvería a ser como cuando tenía pocos años y su mamá arreglaba todo con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Entonces un grito la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Una voz que no reconocía le decía que volviera, que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien. Ella quiso reírse. Nada saldría bien. La vida era una porquería y a ella no le gustaba la porquería, así que no volvería. No más.

Los recuerdos de las siguientes semanas fueron confusos para la joven adolescente. Varios meses después una mujer le ayudó a reconstruir los dolorosos hechos posteriores a su intento de su suicidio. Los bomberos la habían rescatado del incendio, como estaba dentro del agua no sufrió ninguna quemadura. La pérdida de sangre fue otra cosa distinta, duró hospitalizada unos días mientras su cuerpo sanaba y fue recluida en un ala especial del hospital para enfermos mentales. Ahí conoció a Gloria una hermosa inmigrante italiana, que le enseñó a manejar un poco el dolor. Durante su recuperación tuvo tres visitantes nada más: su hermano Bill, su padre y Alain.

No quiso hablar con su familia. Sólo abrazó a Alain un día y se permitió llorar. Lloró durante horas y horas. Dejó salir parte del dolor que la acompañaba y le comentó algunas cosas, él me regaña porque no pedí ayuda.

– Bill te habría ayudado, lo sé. Él te ama, pequeña.

– Lo hice, le pedí ayuda. Pero no me escuchó –Entonces le relaté mi noche anterior, la noche en que tomé la decisión.

* * *

Había llegado a un punto donde la desesperación se adueñaba de mi y no deseaba irse. Se estaba volviendo fuerte, estaba controlando una a una mis determinaciones de seguir viviendo. Sentía el dolor aumentar por cada poro de mi piel, penetrándola hasta llegar a los huesos, ellos sentían el frío, la ausencia de calor los rodeaba y los deja inmóviles. En un instante sentí un pataleo de emoción surgir en alguna célula lejana con un ímpetu renovador, ese pequeño calor empezó a esparcirse por mi mano. Quería despertar de este aletargamiento, pero el frío ese color gris oscuro que había inundado el resto de mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Me aprisionaba más fuerte y me ataba de nuevo en la impotencia. Quería pedir ayuda, pero no podía, mi boca estaba atada, me preguntaban "¿cómo estás?" Miento "bien", era una rutina diaria. Nadie sabía el origen de mi golpe en la cara. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Todo moriría conmigo.

La risa me había abandonado, la alegría hacía rato murió junto a mi motivación. Dentro de mi sentía que iba en barrena, cayendo en espiral contra algo muy fuerte que me lastimaría profundamente, pero no me podía detener. No podía lanzar un grito de ayuda porque siempre mentía y respondía "bien" ante cualquier intención de ayuda. La voz de mi conciencia hablaba a ratos, no podía permanecer callada aunque así la obligaba casi todo el tiempo. Como no quiería oír, entonces me gritaba "_pide ayuda, la necesitas, lo sabes_". No podía hacerlo. Abrí la boca, él me podía ayudar, sé que está interesado en mi bienestar. Abrí la boca de nuevo, pero no pude, simplemente callé y disimulé de nuevo, "todo está bien, no te preocupes", la mentira es aún mayor; "_¿qué me sucede?, debes pedir ayuda, necesitas algo fuera de ti para salir de esta situación, arriésgate hazlo por ti_" Lo escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez, desde ese día.

– Necesito tu ayuda, no me siento bien –Al fin lo logré y hablé con Bill.

– ¿Deseas tomar algún medicamento? –me toca la frente –no tienes fiebre Ginny.

– Me siento mal –sólo eso logro articular –lo miro con expresión de tristeza, tal vez lea en mi cara lo que tengo, _mira mis ojos Bill, míralos, date cuenta de mi tristeza_ –no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

– Debes conseguir un empleo de verano que te ayude, estás mucho tiempo en ese apartamento pensando tonterías. ¿Quieres comer algo? –lo miro con ojos de súplica, es tan difícil de hablar, sólo repito las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, quiero que lea entre líneas, porque no puedo articular nada más.

– Necesito que me ayudes

– Si no me dices lo que te sucede, no sé qué más pueda hacer, Gin. Tengo que salir, ahora mi amiga me espera.

– ¿Esa rubia de nuevo, Bill?

– No empieces Gin, tu sabes que es mi novia y quiero estar con ella, debes entenderlo, no siempre puedo estar aquí –me mira enojado, él no entiende que no es por su novia que estoy así, trato de hablar pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca –¿te sientes mejor?

– No –me callo de nuevo, no me entiende, nadie lo puede hacer, si yo no mismo lo puedo hacer, quién más puede hacerlo por mi, _pregúntame más, anda hazlo, mírame a los ojos, si miras bien, sabrás que estoy mal_

– Comamos algo, eso siempre te hace sentir mejor –_es inútil, no quiere mirarme,_ me quedo callada otro rato, están pasando una película de acción por televisión, mi hermano se ha hecho adicto a ese aparato muggle, después de que lo compré con mi primer sueldo. Tal vez él tiene razón, me levanto a arreglar algo para comer, pero no lo logro antes de llegar a la cocina me escondo detrás del armario, donde se que no me puede ver, entonces dejo mis lágrimas correr, _mi único intento por pedir ayuda y no lo logré_

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, bien –miento de nuevo, me alejo del rincón y me acerco a la cocina.

– Te lo dije, si te ocupabas en algo estarías bien

– Si –me limpio las lágrimas y empiezo a sacar las cosas de la nevera para empezar a preparar los alimentos.

– ¿Ya está la comida?

– Pronto, no te preocupes, ya todo está bien

– Te lo dije. Apúrate quedé de ver a Fleur y quiero comer algo antes de irme, ella casi no prueba comida y me obliga a hacer lo mismo.

No sé cuántas veces tuve esa misma conversación con él, era como un tocadisco muggle, esos aparatos antiguos para la música que ya nadie usa, sólo los DJ cuando ponen sus canciones rap, adelantan y atrasan un pequeño pedacito de una canción una y otra vez, distorsionando la canción hasta hacerla irreconocible, pero que sirve a sus propósitos al obtener la atención de quien lo escucha. Y no logro hacerme escuchar, quería gritar desesperada porque así se había vuelto mi vida, una repetición de los mismos hechos una y otra vez, la misma charla, el mismo consejo, "debes ocuparte en algo productivo", como si no supiera que me estoy muriendo por dentro, claro que lo sabía, sólo que era una de esas muertes dolorosamente lentas, donde ves cómo te apagas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No vale pedir ayuda, porque a quien le pides ayuda, simplemente no puede ayudarte.

Desconecté el teléfono, no quería interrupciones, luego cerré todas las ventanas, agradecí haber pensado en decirle a Bill que pusiera unas cortinas gruesas en mi cuarto, ahora sí estaba todo oscuro, así lo quería que desapareciera la luz, no deseo verla, deseo perderme en ese mar de oscuridad, deseo dormir y no volverme a levantar más. Hoy estoy de suerte, Bill se fue con su novia. Entonces duermo, para el siguiente día Bill estaría fuera de la ciudad, no volvería en días, así que podría descansar a mi voluntad. Ahora podría dormir todo lo que quisiera. Así podría desaparecer en la oscuridad, si contaba con suerte me perdería en ella y no tuviera que volver a despertar, sería tan bueno quedarme durmiendo y así sin más, sólo cerraría los ojos y todo acabaría. Luego lo hice, fui al baño y corté lo que tenía que cortar. Me desconecté de todo y morí, creo que morí.

Las lágrimas surcaban por la cara de Alain, nada pudo decirle a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos, tanto dolor para una joven que escasamente empezaba a vivir. La vida se ensañaba a veces con la gente y la pequeña Ginny era una muestra de eso.

* * *

No le contó más a Alain, tampoco a Gloria. No por algunas semanas más. Mantuvo el silencio, por demasiado tiempo hasta cuando Gloria pudo hacerla hablar. No era que no quisiera hablar, las palabras no salían. Para cuando salió del hospital, el año escolar había terminado. Pierre se había borrado del mapa, al igual que sus amigos. Ginny tomó determinaciones valientes en su vida, dejó de tatuarse la piel y de perforársela. No volvió a confiar de igual forma en Bill y a su padre jamás le quiso hablar.

El más triste episodio lo vivió junto a Alain, porque tomó la decisión de no volverlo a ver. Sintió vergüenza con él, porque conocía sus más oscuros secretos, esos que ella quería olvidar. Siempre quiso volver al local de París y decirle que se sentía mejor, no estaba del todo bien, pero al menos ahora las manillas de cuero que él le había regalado le recordarían lo tonta que alguna vez fue y lo más importante de todo, jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella se volvería a quitar la vida. Quiso a Alain con todo su corazón. Siempre quiso volver a hablar con él, pero jamás tuvo el valor.

* * *

**NOTAS**

La belleza de las mujeres no siempre es una bendición. Muchas sufren maltratos por hombres que deslumbrados por el físico de ellas creen que pueden ser sus dueñas, así sea a la fuerza. Para las mujeres que han vivido algo similar e incluso cosas peores, va mi saludo afectuoso.

No pasé una experiencia similar, pero alguna vez sentí la depresión ganando terreno en mi organismo y nunca pude pedir ayuda. A quien se la pedí, no supo qué hacer y no me ayudó. Con gran esfuerzo personal salí de ese estado, pero mientras tanto, perdí demasiado en el proceso. Sé que no es fácil pedir ayuda cuando se está en depresión, pero siempre, siempre hay personas que están dispuestas a escuchar, bien sea en línea de ayuda, una amiga, un familiar. Hablen, no se callen lo que sienten, eso es mucho peor.

Gracias por toda su atención.


End file.
